ImmoBile
ImmoBile is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Sphoeroid from the planet Scalpasc in Earth-1010. Appearance ImmoBile is a large, rotund alien with deep murky green skin. A massive black-lipped jaw makes up most of his head with two bulbous eyes in the corners of his mouth. The distinction between where his head ends and body begins is unclear, but around his waist is a green belt with the Omnitrix symbol on it. Black trousers cover his short legs. Powers and Abilities ImmoBile can spit out a concentrated blast of slime. The properties of this slime can vary based on what ImmoBile wants to do with it. It can be slippery, acidic, or even made into a fast-acting adhesive that freezes solid after a few seconds. The slime, if slippery or acidic, can be highly conductive. When he spits, ImmoBile inflates into a ball-like shape. ImmoBile has sharp teeth. Weaknesses As demonstrated by Ben Delta, without experience ImmoBile may accidentally use the wrong type of spit on its target. ImmoBile can also potentially lose balance while inflated. ImmoBile's slime is useless against targets that it cannot adhere to, such as Kraab's Matterphobic Hardlight Plated armour. His slime is also much weaker in atmospheres that do not allow it to set properly, such as the atmosphere of the Gas House bar in Undertown. History ImmoBile was first used by Ben Prime during the events of the Omniverse story Let's Do the Time War Again in one of the aborted timelines, however he was not used for long and was quickly forgotten about. Ben 10: Reboot Revolution ImmoBile, named Spitter by Ben Delta, was accidentally used by Ben Delta in Chapter 5. He was used to immobilise Time Breaker Ben while Ben Prime formulated a plan using Grey Matter. Unfortunately Time Breaker Ben broke free of the hardened sludge and the next volley of slime ended up being acidic, triggering a universal reboot. Ben 10: Road Trip ImmoBile was used by Ben Prime to enter the Gas House, and then to fight Koraxx, Kraab, and Sixsix. When Ben discovered that his slime was useless against Kraab he opted to switch to Big Chill instead. Appearances Ben 10: Reboot Revolution Ben Delta (using Prime Omnitrix) *Chapter 5 (debut appearance, intended alien was Wildvine) Ben 10: Road Trip Ben Prime *Burning Bridges Gallery Burning Bridges Poster.png|Burning Bridges Poster|link=Burning Bridges ImmoBile Crop.png ImmoBile Blank.png|His previous image Trivia *ImmoBile was not originally intended to appear in Reboot Revolution. This was later changed because I wanted to use him but wasn't sure if I'd get another opportunity to do so. *ImmoBile is named Spitter by Ben 10'000 and Ken 10. **This is because Ben 10'000's timeline was separated from the Prime Timeline during the events of Reboot Revolution. The name difference is one such indicator of this. Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Earth-1010 Category:Ben 10: Reboot Revolution Category:Aliens in Ben 10: Reboot Revolution Category:Acid Aliens Category:Sticky Aliens Category:Aliens in Ben 10: Road Trip Category:Green-Eyed Aliens Category:Tailed Aliens Category:Animal Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Fish Aliens Category:Sphoeroids Category:Slime Aliens Category:Green Aliens